Chrono Crisscross
by Killer K1
Summary: I don't own any of these characters, except Kaylon. The worlds of Chrono Trigger, Dot Hack, and Chrono Cross collide with the real world. How Juicy!! PLEASE, PLEASE, read and review. Thanx
1. Who In The

Chrono Criss-Cross: The Rise Of Kaylon By: Killer K.  
The Chrono Trigger gang had defeated Lavos and restored order to time. They were ready to go home to their own times. Though the gate key had been destroyed, they still took the risk of going home. All seven went through the gate. They were separated and hurtled into separate times. Crono was sent to 1998, Lucca was sent to 2002, Ayla was sent to 2001, Magus was sent to 1943, Marle was sent to year 1, Frog was sent to 1,000,000 B. C. and Robo was sent to 3,000 A. D.  
Part I: Who In The.  
  
"Where am I?" Lucca asked herself as she appeared in a very small and cold place. "I'm in a freezer!!" "God help me." She said to herself as her body went numb.(In all the confusion, she had forgotten she had fire magic) About 12 hours later, a boy, about 12, went to his freezer. He found Lucca, frozen solid in the freezer. He blinked as he saw the girl. "How'd you get in here?" he asked the frozen girl. He took her, set her out in the sun, and waited for her to thaw. He went out there an hour later and checked on her. She was lying there, unconscious. Kaylon then got an idea. He ran over and jumped on top of her. Little did he know, Lucca was having a bad dream. All of a sudden, Lucca sat up and punched him in the nose. Her mind then went back to reality. She had realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry." Lucca said to Kaylon. " Oh it's okay. You just flattened my nose about an inch. No big deal." Kaylon said sarcastically. "Hah, hah, very funny. Wise guy." Lucca said. "Are you a fighter?" Lucca asked Kaylon. "Well. If you count getting into fights at school, yes." Kaylon said. " Well, lets see if you can fight, shall we?" Lucca asked. " I'm not sure if I could stand to hurt a cutie like." Kaylon was cut off as music started to play from nowhere. " What do I do now?" Kaylon asked Lucca. " Well, draw your weapon of course." Lucca responded. " WHAT WEAPON!!!!" Kaylon exclaimed. Kaylon looked around. He found an inflatable bat and picked it up. " All right. I'm ready." He said as he positioned to attack with the bat. " You get first attack." Lucca said laughing. " What's so funny?!" Kaylon asked. " Nothing. Just attack." Lucca said. "MEGA BOP!!" Kaylon said as he ran at Lucca with the bat. All of a sudden: "FIRE!!" Lucca said as she fired a flame at Kaylon. The flames hit Kaylon. As they cleared, Kaylon said, black with burns: "One Kaylon, overdone, hold the onions. UUUGGHH." Then, he fell to the ground. " Uh, oh. I killed him. This calls for a revive!!" Lucca said. Then, she took out an odd bottle of liquid, turned Kaylon over, and poured it into his mouth. Suddenly, Kaylon woke up, back alive. "What the Hell Just happened!?!? "Kaylon asked as he woke up, and the black on his body disappeared. " I killed you." Lucca said, laughing. "THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!" Kaylon yelled. " I could sue you for murder and revival Ya Know." Kaylon said. " But, you're so cute I'll let you off this once." Kaylon said. " I'm sorry." Lucca said. " You know, you fight like crap. All in all, you suck." Lucca said. " I admit, I need a new weapon." Kaylon said. " New weapon! Hah. You need a weapon period. You had to look around for the weapon you used. It would be a dead man's party if you did that in a real battle." Lucca finished. "Awww, Shaddup! You're getting annoying now, babe." Kaylon said. "Arguing, and flirting with your superiors? Five points from Gryffindor, I mean.you'll never be a fighter at this rate." Lucca said. "Arguing with my superiors?! Missy, did I hire you to be my personal trainer?! No I didn't. So get offa my back. But, if you want to, you can get on top of my front." Kaylon said. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FIRE!!" Lucca yelled in anger. Kaylon put his guard up as fast as he could. He then saw a white 20 appear in front of his face after the flame hit. " OWW! My poor arms!" Kaylon said. " H-h-how did you do th-that?" Lucca asked shocked. "I'm lucky as buttered toast!" Kaylon said in a very retarded voice. Then Lucca sweat dropped and fell out. (Butter style!) 


	2. The Chosen One Awakens

Chrono Criss-Cross: The Rise Of Kaylon By: Killer K.  
PART II: The Chosen One Awakens  
  
Lucca had been at Kaylon's house for a week now. Kaylon's grand parents and uncle, whom he lived with, understood the whole "lost in time" story Lucca told them. God only knows how and why. Kaylon had learned a lifetime of lessons about Lucca in seven days. The main one being, don't get her mad. That was the lesson he learned the hard way.  
  
One day, Kaylon thought: "I really need a weapon for Battle. I wonder if Termina is a real city." Suddenly, someone said: "Yes it is." Kaylon turned around. "S-s-Serge? Is it really Serge?" "Yep! I sure am." Serge said. "You act surprised to see me, Kaylon. Don't you remember? I said I would come to visit you in your own time someday." "But, how do you know me. I've never met you before." Kaylon said. Then Serge responded, " Yes you have. We fought alongside each other against Fate. Your armor, and weapon was broken by one of Fate's attacks. You took too many hits, and died. We finished the battle, and revived you. Immediately afterwards, you disappeared completely." Serge continued, "You can't tell me you don't remember." Serge finished. " You must have been seeing ghosts, dude. I wasn't there." Kaylon said. " Maybe that's it! It wasn't you I saw, It was your ghost. 'Cause you did just appear out of nowhere the moment the battle began. My, my. Strange things do happen." Serge said. "Tch, you can say that again." Responded Kaylon. " I have a request for you Kaylon." Serge said. " What is it, Serge?" "Kid has disappeared again." Serge said. "Again?!" Kaylon said. "How'd it happen this time?" Kaylon asked. " Lynx." Serge said. "He kidnapped her." He continued, "If nothing else, please help me find her. She is a dear friend to me. Will you help me, Kaylon." Serge finished. " Yes, Serge. I will. Anything for Kid, anything for a friend. The day we find Lynx will be the day of his final breaths. I swear on it." Kaylon said.  
  
Kaylon then began to run out of his room. Serge grabbed his shirt. " Hold it tiger. You don't even have a weapon, nor do you know where to go." He said. Kaylon stopped running. " Good point, Serge." Kaylon said. Serge then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a weapon that looked like a talon. " What's this?" Kaylon asked.  
  
"It's called a Cosma Claw." Serge said. " Take it." Kaylon grabbed it. Suddenly, a rainbow colored light started to glow around his body. Serge stared wide-eyed. "It can't be! So the legends are true." Serge said. " The chosen one of the seventh element is the key to the destruction or the prosperity of civilization. Either way shall bring a brighter future for those who choose to accept it." Serge said. " What are you talking about Serge?" Kaylon asked. " Kaylon. You are the chosen one." Serge said. " You are the only living thing that is rainbow innate. You can use any element in creation. To you, the Chrono cross element is an average element. You can use it as you would any element. It is but level 1 to you, When even to me, it is level 8. Now that the power inside of you has been unlocked, you are the earthbound God. This is only if you learn to use your powers correctly. You would definitely want to come with me. Evil ones will hunt you down." Serge said.  
  
"Why cant I just blow 'em away with my powers?" Kaylon asked. " They have agents specially trained to hunt down and capture the holder of the holy power." Serge continued, " Now, Kid's life isn't the only important thing. Your freedom, and civilization's very existence has been added to the list." Serge finished. " I sense a biiiiig adventure headed our way." Kaylon said. " Yes. Very big." Serge said. "What about me?" Lucca asked. "Oh, you can come too babe." Kaylon said. " One more thing." Kaylon said like uncle off of Jackie Chan Adventures. (watch it on Cartoon Network at 8:00/ 7:00 central) "Now that I have these awesome powers, what do you think of being my girlfriend, huh?" Then Misty from Pokemon came out of nowhere and grabbed Kaylon by the ear, pulling him away like she does Brock. "Down boy." she said. " What the. where'd you come from?" Kaylon asked. Misty then disappeared. " Amazing!" Serge said. " That's what you did that time." " That is called an astral projection Serge." Lucca said. "What's that?" Asked Serge. Lucca sighs. "Must I go into an explanation of Physics." " An astral projection is a disembodied image of a human or anything else that has a definite volume, mass, an shape. Though, astral projections have no volume, mass, or physical properties other than shape. There. That's my explanation of astral projection." Lucca finishes. " Wow she sure has big tits, I'm horny." Kaylon said. " Tell me about it said Serge." " HEY!!!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING ON THAT VIDEO TAPE!!!!!" Lucca yelled in anger. " Exactly what you just said. Fucking." James said. " Wow, your not a virgin." Serge asked. "FIRE!!" Lucca exclaimed as she attempted to destroy the t.v. James jumped in the way and saved the t.v. with his aurora shield. It bounced back at Lucca. " BURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" Lucca screamed in pain. " One horny little girl, overdone. Hold the pleasure." Serge, getting tired of the chaos, teleports them all to his time. 


End file.
